A Special Person, A Special Place
by Elvothien
Summary: Two people meet and become great friends


A Special Person, A Special Place  
  
Chapter 1: Gollum  
  
Once upon a time, there was a fair elf named Elvothien. Every morning she would look out her window in Rivendell and see a magnificent garden with a waterfall overlooking a beautiful lake. In the centre of the lake, there was a tiny island with a bed of sweet flowers. However, one day, she looked out her window and saw a horrible creature swimming around in the lake, that creature was Gollum  
Ferociously mad, she yelled at one of her guards to get rid of the disgustingly ugly creature out of her garden. Then guard immediately went out to the garden and ordered Gollum to leave. Gollum refused and that resulted with an arrow going through his chest. The guard took the dead creature and brought him to the forest where he was buried.  
  
Chapter 2:Her Special Place  
  
Satisfied, Elvothien went out to her garden and sat down. It was then that she decided she wanted something built in the garden where she could lie down and rest peacefully. She then ordered one of the royal architects to build her a special place where she could rest that fir her liking.  
Within one month, they built her a wonderful place where she could rest peacefully even when it rains. Every time when she needed timed to think or when she was sad, she always went down to her special place.  
A few years later, Elvothien was betrothed to an elf prince of another land. One day, she and her betrothed had a very serious argument that in the end made them go their separate ways.  
  
Chapter 3:An Unknown Stranger  
Being terribly upset, she went to her special place. While she was on her way there, she caught sight of something that made her stop dead in her tracks. A male elf was resting in her special place. She quietly stepped over to where he was resting and woke him up. He woke up with a startle but Elvothien didn't notice and so she just started a stream of questions that contained: "Where did you come from?' ' How did you get you get here?", 'Why are you here?', 'What's your name?', 'Who are you?'  
Being confused, he replied, "I come from Mirkwood, I arrived here by walking because the War of the Ring is finally over. My name is Legolas and I am a warrior that came from Mirkwood. What is your name?"  
Elvothien replied, "Well, my name is Elvothien and I'm princess of Rivendell. It is very far to get back to Mirkwood, would you like to stay here in my palace for a while until you are all rested up?"  
Legolas then said, "Yes, you are right, it is a long way back to Mirkwood. Thank-you for giving me this chance to spend more time in Rivendell."  
Elvothien said, "You are welcome. But I am going to stay here for a while. You can go up first."  
"That is alright, I will stay here with you."  
"No, go ahead, I am fine."  
" But I don't know where to head."  
"Then you may stay here."  
Elvothien then lied down and shut her eyes.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Legolas.  
"Peacefulness, no fighting or chaos or destruction." replied Elvothien.  
"Did anything happen?" asked Legolas.  
"I had a terrible argument with my betrothed and now he has left."  
"Forgive me for asking." Replied Legolas.  
"It is fine, you did not know." Said Elvothien while her eyes were still closed. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and stood up, "Let us go back now."  
"Yes, I agree." said Legolas. Chapter 4:The Dream  
As soon as they were back in the palace, they ate a dinner and then Elvothien showed Legolas to his chamber and went back to her chamber and then slept. While she slept, she had a dream. In it, somebody said that this new stranger isn't all that he appeared to be. It seemed queer to her and she woke up wondering what it meant. For the rest of the night, Elvothien stayed awake and so in the morning she was very tired.  
  
Chapter 5: Legolas Missing?  
When dawn came, she headed out to her special place and stopped at Legolas' chamber. When she took a peek, she couldn't see him anywhere! Elvothien went frantic and started looking everywhere in the palace until she decided to go to her special place to calm down and think of where Legolas might be.  
When she arrived there, she found that Legolas was there all along. Relieved, she sat down beside and said, "Good morning, Legolas." Legolas smiled a mysterious smile and then looked up at the sky. Elvothien then lied down and closed her eyes. She began to think about her dream that she had last night.  
"The new stranger isn't all that he appears to be." she wondered, "What did it mean?" Elvothien lay there wondering for a while until she decided she wanted to go sit by the lake.  
She stood up and started walking to the lake where she went on her boat and rowed to the centre of the lake. Lying there, she could smell the sweet scent of the flowers all around her . . .  
  
Chapter 6:A New Friendship  
Within the next few days, a very strong friendship began to grow between Legolas and Elvothien. Every morning Legolas would wake Elvothien up and they would both go off to her special place together. They got so close that sometimes they could even read each other's mind.  
One morning, when they were in Elvothien's garden, Legolas said, "I have to go back to Mirkwood now."  
"Why?" asked Elvothien, "Can you not leave after?  
  
Chapter 7: The Sudden Truth  
"Elvothien, I have not been telling you the entire truth. I am the prince on Mirkwood, I am not just a warrior, and I have to return to Mirkwood to fulfil my duties."  
Elvothien was surprised, but not as much as she thought. "You did not say that you were a prince."  
"Yes, I know, and I apologise, please forgive me." answered Legolas.  
"That is what my dream had meant, Legolas was a prince." thought Elvothien.  
"Do you have to leave by nightfall" she asked him.  
"Well, I could leave at midday tomorrow." replied Legolas  
"That is more suitable for me." mumbled Elvothien. The rest of the day Elvothien lay there wondering what she would do when Legolas goes away, and if he will ever remember her. She suddenly felt her necklace slide off to the slide. Then she remembered that that necklace was a gift from a dear friend from long ago and she realised that she could give that to Legolas so that he could remember her.  
  
Chapter 8: The Sad Farewell  
By nightfall, she returned back to her chamber. However, she could not sleep and so she went to her special place to see if she could rest there. She arrived there and lay down. Even though it took a long time, she rested eventually.  
At dawn, Elvothien awoke with a startle from Legolas sitting down at the end of her. Sitting up, she put her head on his shoulder and asked, "Are you really going to leave at midday?"  
"Yes, I must, I cannot stay any longer. My father, King Thranduil is waiting for me." replied Legolas.  
"Can I not come with you?" asked Elvothien in reply.  
"You belong with your people and I belong with mine." said Legolas  
"And what will happen if I travel with you?"  
"I do not know."  
"I do long to travel to Mirkwood with you." said Elvothien  
"You mustn't. Stay here. You must protect and rule your people." said Legolas in return.  
"I want to be with you." Pleaded Elvothien.  
"I do also, but our heritage and titles separates us"  
"Then I do not want to be Sindarin anymore, I want to be Quenyan like you!" said Elvothien.  
"How I wish that could be true, but alas, we have been created different from each other." answered Legolas. After that moment on, not each one of them said a word. Not until near midday that Elvothien finally spoke up, " You will be leaving soon."  
"Yes, to return to Mirkwood." said Legolas  
"I will truly remember you." said Elvothien in return.  
"I will also." said Legolas again.  
"Then here is something to aid you." said Elvothien as she took off her necklace and handed it to Legolas.  
"No, I cannot accept it, it is yours." Legolas said.  
"Then it is mine to give to whomever I will." retorted Elvothien. As Legolas finished putting the necklace on, he took his bow and arrow and handed it to Elvothien.  
"I cannot accept this, it is most precious to you." Elvothien said immediately.  
"No, you are most precious to me, and it is mine to give to whomever I will." smiled Legolas. It was then that both of then realised that Legolas had to leave.  
  
Chapter 9: Namarie! "Do you have to leave at this moment, Legolas?" Elvothien asked once more.  
"Yes Elvothien, I must." Legolas then said. He stood up and started walking.  
Stopping him was the voice of Elvothien, "Namarie!" He turned around and cried back, "Namarie Elvothien!" as he was clutching the necklace she gave him and then knew that he would never forget her, his newest and most special friend.  
  
The End 


End file.
